In a wireless communication system, if a plurality of User Equipments (UEs) are in close proximity to each other and have information indicating that they can communicate with each other, many new services may be created, one of which is referred to as a Proximity-based Service (or a ProSe service).
With the help of the ProSe service, a UE may utilize not only various social network services (e.g., a game, message transmission and file sharing between adjacent UEs), but also various-commercial services (e.g., current discount information, special discount products and coupon issuance in stores). The ProSe service may be performed from a distance, but the ProSe service may be a more useful service for a user in proximity. In order to provide the ProSe service, each UE should be aware of the fact that the UE is in proximity to a peer UE. In addition, the UE needs to receive user's interest information of another UE. In order to make it possible, a UE may directly transmit information in an application and UEs whose users are interested in the information may receive the information, and this operation is referred to as a discovery procedure. In a communication method between UEs in the wireless communication system, discovery information should be efficiently transmitted and received in the discovery procedure between UEs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.